The Neighbor Part 1
by Sonja Schreiber
Summary: Lee and Amanda Stetson's new neighbor is arested and sent to the Agency for questioning. There they realize that this woman is not at all what she seemed at first.


Title: The Neighbor 

Rated: PG

Author: Sonja Schreiber

Summary: Amanda and Lee's new neighbor is hiding a secret

Type: Sci-Fi

Time Frame: 1988, L&A's marriage is public but their jobs are still a secret

Authors notes: Thanks to all the people who suggested names! I had a hard time picking just two.(I ended up with three!) 

Disclaimer: I don't make money from this, I don't own the characters from the showyadda yadda yadda

IMPORTANT!!!MUST READ!!!!

Parts of the story are flashbacks seen' by us as the people tell the story, like on TV and in the movies. The story begins with eyewitness accounts of the last eight months. In some flashbacks sometimes, something happens that only Lisa [you find out who she is later] could know. This is for the reader's benefit, and not for the debriefing session. 

*The Agency February 14, 1989 7:34am*

Lee and Amanda Stetson were on top of the world. They had just finished up a very difficult assignment that led them half way around the world and back. Back in DC at last, they planned to go home for sleep and then a romantic evening before picking up Matthew the next day from Dotty and Curt's. After their debriefing and handing in the reports they were headed to the elevator when Billy came up to them and asked them to his office.

"Billy, Amanda and I were just going home, what do you want? We're done with the Hendricks case. We can go home." Lee said, annoyed as they entered Billy's office.

"Lee, this has nothing to with that. Please, sit down. Last night a 911 call came from a Mrs. Motton, a neighbor of yours. She said your house had been broken into and there was someone inside going through all the rooms."

Amanda gasped. "Did they take anything or destroy anything?" She asked, reaching for her husband's hand.

"We don't know. Now the police caught the intruder. But they decided that this was Agency business and gave all the evidence they had to Francine. The suspect is a woman, late twenties. She had no identification, and her fingerprints aren't on record, but we think you know who she is. She's in the interrogation room right now. The only thing she had on her was a bag filled with strange devices. We're not sure, but we think that they could be bombs and listening devices. The boys in analysis are checking them out now. She also had this picture. The woman on the right is the suspect" 

Billy handed Lee the picture Curt had taken a few weeks ago at Amanda and Matthew's Welcome Home' party. In the picture, Lee was on the floor with Phillip and Jamie admiring the new baby. Amanda, Dotty, and Lisa were seated on the sofa chatting while watching at Lee and the boys. 

"Oh my God." 

Lee stared at the picture a few moments and then handed it to Amanda. She felt like fainting. They had trusted this woman to take care of her children. This woman had been one of the first people to see their baby. How could she do this to them?

"Lee," Billy said after letting the two agents' shock wear off. "I need her name and place of residents. Then I need both of you to come down and tell us everything you know about this woman."

After a few moments of thinking over their situation, Lee spoke up "She lives at 4243 Maplewood Drive. Her name is Lisa Pfeiffhofer and her husband's name is Bernhard. I think her maiden name is Steven."

"We'll bring her husband in for questioning and run the names through the computer. You may want to go home and check things out. Make sure nothing is stolen or out of place."

"Actually Billy, I'd like to go down to interrogation." Lee said, barely able to contain his anger. "Maybe I can make that little bitch talk."

"Lee! She probably has a very good reason for what she did. Maybe she was forced to, or maybe she was trying to stop the real intruder."

"Actually Amanda, she was wearing dark black clothing, a ski mask, and gloves. She was in the back yard running for her life. If it wasn't for that bag she was carrying she would have gotten away." Billy informed her with regret. "But before you see her, we need to take you to down and tell me everything you know, starting with when they moved in."

*The Interrogation Rooms*

"Well Sir, it began like any other day. We got up, dressed, ate breakfast. Lee had gone in early to prepare for the meeting that morning"

*************************************Flashback******************************************

August 13, 1988-7:58am-Stetson/King Home

Amanda Stetson was just walking out the front when she noticed a moving truck pull out of the driveway of the house next door. According to her mother, a charming couple had just recently bought the empty house. Between her spending time with her boys, husband, and working, she had lost tabs on the goings on in her neighborhood. Since she was early for work anyway, she decided to stop by and introduce herself to the new couple. She walked up to the front door and knocked. Moments later a young man opened the door. He looked like he was in his late twenties. He had short blond hair, stood about 6'2" and was very well built. 

"Hello. My name's Amanda Stetson, I live next door."

"Ah yes, Dotty's daughter, very nice to meet you." he held out his hand to shake hers. He spoke very good English, but Amanda could tell he had a foreign accent. 

"Well it's nice to meet you MrI'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Pfeifhoffer. Bernhard Pfeifhoffer. Don't bauder trying to remember that too quickly, it's German. Would you like to come in and have a cup of caffee? My vife and I vere just getting ready for breakfast."

"Oh, well I wouldn't want to intrude"

"Ach, it's not a problem. Ve've been up since sunrise unpacking anyway. Please, come in Amandamay I call you Amanda?"

"Yes, yes please do. What should I call you?" she asked as he led her through the very neat living room and into the kitchen.

"My friends just coll me Berny. And this is my Vife" he said pointing to the young woman pouring two cups of coffee. "Lisa. Lisa, this is Amanda Stetson fram next door" The young woman turned around and looked straight into Amanda's eyes. For a split second, Amanda thought she recognized this woman, but Lisa turned around to pick up the cups and set them on the table before Amanda had any more time to think. She looked early twenties, had dark brown, wavy, shoulder length hair and gray eyes. But her eyes seemed lifeless and void, like she had no emotions. For a moment, they had reminded her of

"Would you like a cup of coffee, Mrs. Stetson?" Lisa asked politely, obviously trying unsuccessfully to be cheerful. Amanda could tell she was nervous about something.

"Please call me Amanda. No, I'm sorry I can't. I'm three months pregnant, and the doctor advised me to lay off the caffeine. But a glass of water or juice would be nice, if it's no trouble." Amanda noticed a slight smile creep onto Lisa's face when she mentioned she was pregnant and wondered why.

"It's no trouble, here." Berny took a glass from the cupboard and filled it with apple juice and handed it to Amanda.

Amanda noticed that the couple was dressed in professional looking clothing. 

"So what do you do for a living?" she asked trying to start a conversation.

"Vell, I'm starting as a German teacher at the High School next monts, so I have to go in today to start organizing my class room and get a schedule, and Lisa works in the governors office. She is on the Board of Education"

"You two must love kids. I mean you both work helping kids get an education. I think that's great." Lisa and Berny just nodded. "Berny, where are you from? How did you two meet?"

"I vorked as a Language teacher in Germany and Lisa vas on vacation from DC. Ve met at little Heurigen' vich is like a restaurant were they make their own beer and wines, and it vas love at first eyes. We decided to get married a veek later, and move to America, because I vas planning on moving here anyvay. Ve've been married three monts"

Lisa spoke for the first time in a while. "What about you Amanda? What do you do?"

"I work at a place called IFF. International Federal Film. My husband and I are co-workers. That's how we met." Berny looked at his watch and started getting up.

"I am very apologizing, but I must get to vork. I have a staff meeting in half an hour and it takes a long clock to get the car started. It vas very nice to meet you Amanda. Please, come by more often." He shook her hand again and walked out the door.

"I must apologize for my husband. In Europe, you greet and say goodbye by shaking hands. It seems annoying at first, but you get used to it"

Amanda finished her juice and then started to rise too. "I'm very sorry, but I have to get to work, too. I just came by to say hello and tell you that if you need any thing, please, don't hesitate to ask."

"I'll remember that. Thank you very much for stopping by. Maybe we could get together sometime?"

"That would be lovely," Amanda said as Lisa walked her to the door.

Amanda left never seeing the young woman sag against the door after it was closed and cry for the first time in years.

Over the next six months the Stetsons and the Pfeifhoffers became close friends. They would get together at least once a week for dinner or a night out for the grown-ups. Lisa seemed nervous and tense at first, but as time went by, she seemed more comfortable around the Stetsons. When Dotty moved away after marrying Captain Curt in November, Lee and Amanda trusted Berny and Lisa to keep an eye on the boys when they had to suddenly scout a location for a new film'.

*January 23, 1989-5:14pm-Pfeifhoffer home*

"Lisa, sweetheart, vhere are?" Berny called from the upstairs bedroom.

"I'm downstairs in the living room, darling," she called back.

"Lisa, you have been down here writing for two hours. Are you all right?" her concerned husband asked. His wife never worked on her day off.

"Just fine, darling. I just wanted to finish up some plans for" Just then the phone rang, and Lisa jumped up to answer it, almost as if she had been expecting a call.

"Hello, Lisa speaking. I'll be right over. Just get her to the hospital!" She hung up, gathered up her papers, and took them with her as she ran to the door. "Amanda's having the baby, and Lee asked me to watch the boys. I'll finish this over there. Bye" She closed the door before he could respond.

*7:30pm-Stetson/King home*

Philip was watching TV, and Jamie was at the living room table watching Lisa work and asking her questions.

"Why didn't Lee let us come?"

"Because Lee took the Corvette and there's not enough room for everyone." 

"Will my mom be OK?"

"I know for a fact that she will be just fine, Jamie."

"Hey, Duffuss, stop asking her all those stupid questions," Philip shouted over his shoulder.

"Shut up, Dummy."

"Hey, boys. Be good for your mom, OK?" Lisa said, raising her voice just a little to let them know she was serious.

"What are you doing?" Jamie asked after giving his brother the meanest glare he could.

"They're plans to help a little boy. His parents are in trouble, and I'm trying to help them," she answered honestly.

"I didn't know the Board of Education did that kind of thing. I thought you just made rules and budget decisions for schools," Philip said, coming up to Jamie and Lisa, interested in what she was doing.

"This is not for work, actually. It's one of those help the children fund' things," she replied, swaying from the truth. "I'm helping with the organization of " Suddenly the phone rang, and Lisa silently sighed in relief. Philip jumped up and answered the phone.

"Hello?Hi, Lee, how's mom?.what? Yah sure, here." He handed his brother the phone. After a similar conversation, Jamie handed Lisa the phone with a giant grin on his face. Lisa took the phone with a quivering hand.

"Boys, why don't you go get ready for school tomorrow?"

Jamie and Philip didn't understand why getting ready for school was so important when their mom just had a baby, but since they didn't want to get in trouble for disobeying, they went to their rooms.

"Hi, Lee."

"Lisa, Amanda's doing fine. It's a boy! I'm a father!"

Lisa couldn't help but smile and let a tear run down her cheek. "I heard. You must be so happy, Lee. Do you want me to bring the boys down?"

"Thank you, that would be great. Just ask for Amanda Stetson's room in the maternity ward. I'll see you soon. I'm going to go check on Amanda again. Bye."

Lisa hung up the phone and wiped away the tears on her face as she knew she could never explain them. She called the boys down and told them to get ready to go to the hospital to see their mom and new half brother.

*8:00pm The Hospital*

The nurse led Lisa and the boys to the hospital room and let them in. Jamie and Philip ran over to Amanda who was holding the baby. Lee was sitting on the edge of her bed. Everyone's attention was so focused on the baby that when Lee introduced him, no one realized that Lisa mouthed the name mutely before Lee even said it.

"Boys, this is your new brother, Matthew William Stetson."

January 26, 1989 Stetson/King home 

Amanda and the baby were finally released from the hospital and allowed to go home. When Lee opened the door, she was bombarded with balloons, streamers, confetti, and a giant welcome home banner. Dotty, Curt, Lisa, Berny, Jamie and Philip were all there to welcome her and the new baby home. Dotty began bonding with Matthew right away, beaming with pride for her new grandchild. 

Lisa, Dotty and Amanda were sitting on the sofa talking while Jamie, Lee and Philip were in front of them making funny faces and playing with Matthew. Curt managed to take their picture without anyone noticing it. 

*January 31 Randy's Diner*

Lisa and Berny were sitting eating lunch, enjoying their Saturday when Dotty and Curt walked up to them. The two couples ended up eating lunch together. Just as Lisa and Berny were getting up to leave, Dotty remembered something. She searched through her purse and gave Lisa a picture. It was a copy of the picture Curt took at the party. After saying their thank you's and good-byes, Lisa and Berny went home. 

Lately everyone had noticed Lisa getting nervous again, just like when they first moved in. She seemed distant and one would often have to call her name a few times to get her attention. Every day she got worse, until the day when everything changed.

**********************************************Reality************************************

"We dropped Matthew off at mother's, and left for Paris three days ago. We haven't seen them since."

------------------------------------------------------- Interrogation Room---------------------------------------

Lee and Amanda sat together while Billy gave them the accounts of the previous night.

*February 13 11:48pm Maplewood Drive

Mrs. Motton was having trouble sleeping and decided to go into the front yard and water her flower beds. She knew that the Stetsons were out of town, so it she was surprised to see lights in the house go on. She could see a shadow moving around from room to room. Not knowing what to do, she quickly ran into the house and dialed 911 and reported a break in.

Minutes later cop cars were surrounding the house. The intruder grabbed a bag and ran out the back door. But the bag was heavy and made it difficult to run. Cops swarmed the house and despite the dark clothing and ski mask, the suspect was apprehended within seconds and brought to the police station. After Mrs. Motton was questioned about who lived in the house and what she saw, Maplewood Drive was once again silent.

*February 14 12:12am Arlington Police Department*

Officer Blythe was trying to locate Mr. and Mrs. Stetson when his partner came up to him. 

"Hank, this is more serious than just a robbery." He said, walking up to Blythe with the intruder's bag.

"What do you mean Mike?"

"Look at this." He placed the bag on the table. "First of all, all the stuff in this bag is very high tech. I've never seen anything like them before. Some of them look like bombs and maybe listening devices. But it all looks like it comes out of Star Trek or something. I don't think she was _stealing_ anything. Second, Lee and Amanda Stetson are federal agents with something called the Agency. We contacted their boss just a few minutes ago. He's sending over someone to check on things. And third, we don't know who the suspect is. She refuses to talk and she had no ID on her. All we found on her was this picture. The woman in the middle and the man we think are Mr. and Mrs. Stetson. We're not sure who the old lady and the children are. And the woman on the right was the intruder. Apparently she knows the family."

"Well I guess this is the Agency's problem then. When the agent gets here, give him all the information, files, this bag and the woman. If this is Agency business, it will probably get sticky and we don't want to get caught in the middle."

"You got it Hank."

*February 14 12:45am APD*

Francine Desmond walked into the Station in a terrible mood, not only because someone had broken into her good friends' home, but also because it was the middle of the night and she didn't have time to fix her hair. "I'm agent Desmond, I'm here about the Stetson robbery." 

"Ah, yes, agent Desmond, we've been expecting you. I'm Officer Mike Rivers. Actually, we're not sure it was a robbery." He then proceeded to tell Francine what he had told Hank. 

"What about her fingerprints, didn't you check those?" 

"Well Miss Desmond, fingerprints only help if the person has a record. She doesn't have one."

"Ok, wellI'll need some escorts to take her and the files and this bag to the Agency. Could you spare a few men?"

TBC at [Sonja's Fanfiction][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/sonja_stetson/FanFic.html



End file.
